


First Kiss PhilGeorges

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, laf and herc are dorky dad, philip is smol and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	First Kiss PhilGeorges

Philip took a deep breath as he and Georges walked up to the latter’s front porch, nervous for what was to come. They’d been dating for a while and it was about time Pip tried to kiss him. Philip could tell Georges was feeling the same way, too. Philip saw it in the way he caught Georges staring at his lips while he spoke and in the way Georges would lean in only to realize what he was doing and stop. And, now, it was time that Pip at least tried.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday. Let me know when you get home,” Georges said, a gentle smile on his face.  

Philip nodded. “Don’t worry, I will. I’ll call you.” He shuffled his weight between his feet and paused for a second before leaning up as far as he could… Only to not even come close to reaching Georges’s lips. Damn it.. He underestimated his height and overestimated his own ability to stretch up. Curse his father’s genes…

“Are you okay?..” From that angle, Philip almost looked like he was in pain, which he was. Mental pain.

“I.. I’m trying to.. To, you know…” he stuttered awkwardly, embarrassed by his inability to do exactly that.

Georges raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Shouldn’t we be up in my bed, then?”

Philip’s face went dark red and his eyes wide. “N-Not that! I’m serious, Georges…”

Georges paused for a second, his expression softening and his heart beating more excitedly in his chest as he realized what Pip had in mind. “Oh, I see..” he said somewhat excitedly, blushing and leaning down a bit to give Philip a better chance.

Philip, under his breath, let out an exasperated sigh and got on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Georges’s neck. Face red as it could be, he pressed eager lips to his, sighing as he tasted the strawberry lip gloss that his boyfriend was wearing.

Georges couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and put his hands on Philip’s waist to steady him a bit, leaning down the slightest bit more. Georges’s parents were very open about love and gave him enough knowledge so he was comfortable in his relationship, but Philip… His parents were a bit more awkward about the subject. Philip had no idea what he was doing and it showed. Georges had no idea either, but he was pretty sure Philip couldn’t tell that.

And it wasn’t like Philip was embarrassed by his lack of experience, but, damn it, he was awkward, okay?!

Georges was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against Philip’s with a wide smile. They’d only been dating for a few months and they were still young, but they were definitely some of the happiest months of his life. He’d had a crush on Philip for years before the other finally worked up the nerve to ask him out, and when he did Georges didn’t hesitate to agree. And their parents were nothing less than supportive, albeit a bit embarrassing… but it was easy to ignore those few minutes of humiliation for hours of holding hands and sharing snacks and, on that particular day, just laughing as they fell all over each other at the skating rink earlier, a painfully obvious new couple. Sure there were stares - there would always be stares - but Georges didn’t care about them. He cared about Philip.

And Philip felt the same about his boyfriend. Sure, he was a bit disappointed in himself for not being able to lead the kiss, but that’s because his father got into his head. Who cared who lead what in the relationship? It wasn’t like Philip was some kind of leader between them. And he didn’t want to be! He just wanted them to be best friends, but a bit more. Boyfriends.. He wanted them to be the best of friends, violently yelling at each other while playing childish video games and burp contests anytime either of them felt like it as well as sappy, romancing boyfriends, kissing until neither of them could breathe and holding hands as they spent entire days on a date, just wanting to show everyone how in love they were. There was nobody else who could give him that, which was fine because he didn’t want anybody else. He just wanted Georges..

“Aw! Look at the cute couple,” Georges’s father called out form the door, which had magically opened in the time that the two spent daydreaming about each other.

“Dad! You are embarrassing me..” Georges whined, facepalming and facing the ground.

“And what kind of dad would I be if I didn’t?”

“Hercules, you leave those boys alone!” Georges’s other father scolded as he came over and attempted to salvage what was left of the dead moment. “Let them have their moment.”

Hercules tutted and stepped back inside, Lafayette stepping in front of him with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, Georges.. Take your time.”

“No, no need. The moment is over!” Georges cried out melodramatically before stepping inside. He glanced back at Philip one last time. “I’m sorry.. I’ll.. I’ll text you. Get home safe, Pip,” he apologized, speaking through an exasperated sigh.

Philip smiled and waved at him. “It’s fine,” he assured. “I’ll see you Monday.” As humiliating as the moment was, Philip seemed to have a skip in his step as he walked away and nobody but himself and Georges would ever know why.  

The two had just had their first kiss. And nobody could steal that moment from them. 


End file.
